Young Minds
by Fireyone
Summary: What starts as a simple theft of a purse, and then, theft of a gym membership card, lead The Doctor and Donna the US of A, to confront a new nemesis, and possibly a new friend, but can they stop The Man's plan? Read and Review to find out.


Young Minds

**Young Minds**

A Doctor Who Fanfiction by Fieryone

NOTE: This is set at some point during the current Season, so enjoy having Donna around!

**Prologue **

"Oi! You!" screamed the voice of a woman as she ran at top speed toward the alien figure. "Get back here, or I'll make sure you never crossed paths with Donna Noble!" The alien figure only turned looked at Donna who, to its surprise, was gaining on Donna. The alien figure turned, its insect-like eyes catching a glimpse of something up in front of it. It was oddly an enough a blue-box. The Creature ran toward it, then made a sharp right turn as the woman's male companion stepped out of the box. "What the!? Donna? What are you doing here? I thought you were back at the Gailverin Fire Falls." Donna ignored The Doctor, and bolted after the Insect-man. The Doctor, only shrugged, cocked a grin, and bolted after her. "So! What did the fine Grigzat over there do to you?" "It stole my purse! That's what it did!" then with another burst of rage, fury, and anger. Donna sped up past the doctor. The Grigzat only turned around once more to see a angry flying human woman, pounce on to him. "VVZ! Letz mez goz! Letz mez goz!" It wailed thrashing about as Donna put him into a full-nelson. "Wow! Easy there Donna, I believe you've captured him." "Thanks for pointing out the obvious!" She sneered at the doctor, then turned her head to look into the Grigzats insectoid eye. "Now you, can hand me back my purse!" "VVZ! Allz rightz, Allz rightz, Putz mez downz soz Iz canz givez youz backz yourz pursez!" With that Donna lifted him, and dropped him, back onto the grouds. "Forcefulz aren't you?" Said the Doctor smiling, to which Donna gave him an annoyed look.

"Sorry," with that the Grigzat stood up brushed himself off, and pulled out Donna's purse from his rucksack he had been carrying. Donna plucked it from his hand, giving him a condescendingly pleasant smile and said, "Thanks you very much." The Grigzat replied, "VVZ! Yourz welcomez." In an equally condescending tone, for a bug-man that is, he then turned and Stalked off. To this the Doctor and Donna turned around and began heading back to the Blue-Box. "So, just out of curiosity, if you were at the Gailverin Fire Falls, and you chased him all the way to downtown Galivis, how long have you been chasing the poor man?" The Doctor asked inquisitively. Donna tilted her head slightly as she thought for a few moments. Then she answered "Oh, About forty-five minutes I think. That would be straight running." She smiled, and The Doctors eyes bulged in shock, "Wow, I guess all that running we do, has put you in shape." "Why, yes it has." Then Donna proceeded to Elbow The Doctor in the ribs, "Oi! What was that for?" "Implying I was fat, and out of shape." With that Donna raised her head, and pointed towards the blue-box.

"VVZ! Damnz itz! Iz Failedz againz! Ohz he'llz havez myz headz for zurez thiz timez!... Wellz Iz doz havez thiz onez cardz fromz thez ladyz, butz thatz won'tz bez enoughz." The Grigzat walked, terrified, into what a human would most likely take for an abandoned Warehouse, when it is infact, one of the Largest secret Nightclubs in the Galaxy, Secret due to black market usage, and rooms used for other special purposes. The Grigzat walked through the throngs of mafia men, to the farthest backroom. He knocked on the door, and made a low buzzing sound with his throat. The door opened and he stepped in silently and un-noticed.

In the backroom sat a very odd looking man… or as one might describe it, a man thing. It's head was a larger than average human head, and was a pulsating, his noise was long and crooked, as it had been broken many times before. His right arm hung to his and appeared to be limp and useless. His left arm was typing something into a keypad on his chair. "Well… Grish, what have you brought to me, that might help me." Grish, the Grigzat, buzzed nervously. He walked over and pulled a few items anyone person could find locally within the city, ranging from cash, to Car Radios. "Grish, I thought I explained to you, this won't help me at all, and that if you fouled up once more, you'd be executed." Suddenly the man's right arm went up and motioned, and large Android, armed with what looked to be a high power disruptor rifle, came out from the Shadows. "VVZ! Sirz! Pleasez, I haz onez morez thingz to prezentz toz youz." He dove one of his chitin covered hands into his pocket and fished out a small plastic flimsy card. The man, looked at it, and motioned to the android to retrieve it. It moved closer, and yanked the card from his hand, turned around, and gave it to his master. Then it returned to its side. Grish eyed the Android, and buzzed anxiously. "Yes, I know Dowlong here is very... persuasive isn't he?" "VVZ! Yez hez iz anz cybermanz afterz allz." The man, ignored Grish's reply and examined the small card, and on it, it read.

Donna Noble

Member of the Gold Gym

London, England

The Man looked up at Grish, and back at the Card, then back to Grish, with a look of Astonishment on his face. Grish was curious, and frightened by the man's reaction. "VVZ! Zirz, amz Iz deadz?" He asked scared. "On the Contrary Grish, you just found something that will help me. Now pack your things, we're headed to a small insignificant planet, in a insignificant place in time, from which I will launch my conquest of the Universe from." With that, the man began to type furiously into his keep pad, and within an instant was gone. Leaving Grish, The android, and few other alien men in the room, Grish turned and scurried out of the room and back to his apartment, gathered his things, and headed for the nearest Spacesport. He was finally going to do something worthwhile in his life, and he wasn't about to miss getting left behind.

Back in the Blue-Box, The Doctor smiled, "Ahh the TARDIS, don't you just love coming in here? Knowing your going to go someplace fantastic, someplace new, someplace extraordinary!" He was smiled and punching at the buttons, and turning the knobs, and spinning the wheels, and pulling levelers. All on the TARDIS's control console. Donna smiled and nodded at the Doctor, and began to rummage through her purse. She examined the contents of the purse to make sure everything was there. She then began to verbally check off everything she came across. "Lipstick, Check, Perfume, check, Check book, check, Keys, check, Credit Card Holder, check, Credit Cards inside Credit Card Holder, Check… Wait a minute… Drat!" The Doctor looked up from the Controls and tilted his head slightly to get a better view of Donna, "Drat? Whats wrong something missing?" "Yes, my Gym membership card is gone!" She exclaimed, then she shook her head. "Oh well, not like I went there that often anyway." She then placed all the items back in the purse, and set it down on the floor next to her. "So! How about we visit Betelgeuse, I hear they have lovely set of mineral hot springs." Said the Doctor still messing at the controls, "Actually," replied Donna, "Could we go back to Earth?" she asked politely. The Doctors face fell somewhat, "Alright, I suppose, but why? Don't you want to sit in a nice hot spring filled with mineral that will help revise your body, mind, and soul?" He asked. Donna laughed, and then smirked. "You sound like a Brochure, but no, I actually want to go back home, visit my mum, and pick something up from the house." She replied, "Pick up what?" He asked retuning the coordinates, "Oh, you'll see when we get there." The Doctor then shrugged, and gave a great big smiled and boisterously, said, "All aboard the TARDIS express! Next stop, Earth, Donna Nobles Abode!" with that the TARDIS began to shudder and shake and disappear from the alien street corner, it somehow looked just right sitting on.


End file.
